My Private Hero
by Dreamer1985
Summary: The A-team is tricked into going to an island. Thanks to some intervention they escape his clutches, but what will happen when Hannibal falls hard for the native girl that intervenes?
1. Chapter 1

FAN FICTION A-TEAM

I do NOT own the copyrights to the show A-Team.

My Private Hero

**Authoress' note: **Due to not being able to come across videos of the show I am not going to even attempt claiming to this be on any episode: Sorry

**Opening Scene**

The bungalow was wrapped in a cloak of darkness as Lonnie sat upright in bed with a over-sized journal open on her lap and a pencil in her hand. The tools in which to write down any information sat unmoving as she wondered what to write. "How many times can you write about four men wrongfully accused, on the run from the military and being saved a few times by the one others had pegged as massively mental? What can I write that they do not already know?" The lady asked the question aloud though she thought no one else to be awake.

"They don't know about us." John 'Hannibal' Smith rolled around and opened his eyes. "Tell them about a young beautiful island girl who seduced an old renegade the first time he laid eyes on her."

"I did no such thing -you're exaggerating." Lonnie reprimanded her husband - the whole time fighting the grin he always brought to her face.

"I care to differ." Hannibal sat up and moved closer to his wife. "And while you're it, tell of the big part Terra's uncle played in it all -not to mention afterwards."

"That part, darling, would be too much for me to write down." Lonnie shot a playful glare Hannibal's way.

"So, just write how we met and got together." Hannibal lifted a hand and traced it down her high check-bone as he proceeded to give her kiss.

"But I can't show the story, you know how many complaints I've gotten at family reunions when people read anything I write?" Lonnie sulked as her eyes fell back onto the paper.

"So, tell it then , no one hired you sell a novel." The man who had been leader of the A-team then laid back down and fell asleep as his wife got out of bed and went into the front room to pen their history into the journal.

**Scene 1**

The wind blew across the dirt road four young girls walked on. None of the girls had been considered a minor for a couple of years - but all enjoyed throwing off adult restraints as they laughed about guys, work and - of course -more guys. Even Lonnie -the normally quiet one - swapped a few jokes. That is she exchanged them until she heard voices in 'that' spot.

"Where are you going? Terra hissed in a very sharp tone - her blue eyes snapping as her short -wavy- hair stood stiff not daring to budge with the tone its owner used.

"Where do you think?" Lonnie didn't wait for an answer as she dove down between the bushes hoping what she'd overheard just that morning wasn't true. Unfortunately - it was.

Four men were climbing out of the boat. One of the males had pure white hair, the other was a big fellow wearing plenty of gold chains, the third looked like he spent too much time in front of a mirror and the last one's hair seemed to be seriously considering running off the man's head. All four stayed by the boat but turned around when the sound of footstep could be heard hurrying their way.

Hannibal caught his breath as watched a young island gal with hair hanging to her waist coming his way. Her eyes were soft and her mouth had to be painted on by an artist's brush. And that hair… Hannibal found his breath and asked the girl her name.

"Just call me Lonnie." Her voice might as well have been a soft feather brushing across his skin. The gal then asked if -by chance he was Hannibal Smith of the A-team.

"Yes, I am, but I was expecting to met a man here not…" He glanced up a the others now on the beach, "…four females."

"I know you don't know me." Lonnie spoke softly. "…but please trust me." Her deep brown eyes pleaded for him to do so. "You've been tricked, if you value your freedom -maybe, even your life- follow me without question _now_."

"Lonnie…" Terra started to protest, but was silenced by three words from her friend - and they were 'You owe me'. It really didn't matter why because Terra's ex-boyfriend was out of the picture, but still she was in debt to Lonnie. "Okay, okay. If they follow I'll help."

"So?" Lonnie didn't have to ask as second time as Hannibal grabbed his basic survival gear and had his men do the same thing. It was only when they climbing another dirt road - hidden from the main road did the one in charge ask the gal what was up , and where was the man they were supposed to have met.

"Like I said, you've been tricked. Whatever Troy told you I can guarantee you is a lie." Lonnie kept up her fast pace and sent a very sincere prayer of thanksgiving up the men were in really good shape.

"He said his sister was being held hostage and would be killed by midnight if we couldn't get her away from a man who hated him fiercely." Hannibal heard Lonnie give a loud -disgusted snort.

"I take it that's not true?" All the men asked as they reached a plateau.

"Do I look like I'm being held hostage?" She raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but chuckle at the shocked look on their faces.

"He said his sister's name was Ronnie not Lonnie." Murdock piped up from the back.

"Like I said, lied to." Lonnie led them up another trail as explained she'd overheard her foster brother talking about them to a man named Decker on the phone just that morning. "He just wants the money that army guy is offering for anyone that finds you."

"Lonnie?" Terra asked as she realized where her friend was leading them.

"Yes?" Lonnie did not slow down her steps.

Terra paused long enough to take a deep breath before going on. "Why are we going to 'that' cave?" The gal only knew a little history of the place, but wasn't comfortable with even the small amount she knew.

"That cave?" The men all asked wondering what the two were talking about.

"Are you aware of any other place known to so few? One of which will buy these men more time?" Terra did not reply as she knew there was only one answer - the men to continued their way up the hill with Lonnie in the lead.


	2. Chapter 2

FAN FICTION A-TEAM

I do NOT own the copyrights to the show A-Team.

My Private Hero

**Authoress' note: **Due to not being able to come across videos of this particular show I am not going to even attempt claiming to this be on any episode: Sorry

**Scene 2**

The tunnel Lonnie -and the other females; minus Terra who was now on her way to get her uncle - lead the men down was long and narrow. It was more than once they had to turn sideways just to continue on. Just as Hannibal thought they'd never walk normal again it opened into a wide room with …make shift benches?

"What place is this?" Hannibal asked once he was walking normal.

"Truth be told, I'm not sure." Lonnie admitted as she sat down on one of the benches and did not argue when the others sat down too. "I found it one day as I was wondering the hills, told Terra's uncle about it and he forbade me to come here which -of course- meant I had to come."

"Of course." All the men couldn't help but chuckle but then grew sober as Hannibal asked what the man would say when he found out where he'd taken them.

"No idea, but it's the only place I could think of that Decker and Troy, wouldn't look." She shrugged her shoulders. "At least not for awhile."

"How far does Terra's uncle live?" Hannibal asked as he pulled out a cigar and asked if she minded him taking a few puffs.

"Not far. And, actually, I do mind. I get massive headaches off that kind of thing. People around me always have to take it outside so I don't end up in bed." Lonnie thanked the stranger when he did not argue -even apologized- though he'd done nothing wrong.

"I…" Lonnie would have said more but just then Terra appeared with her Uncle Akela with eyes full of mixed emotions. It was not surprising -to the girls- that he spoke in his native tongue at first; with Lonnie being the one questioned - and from his tone- most likely reprimanded though the rest knew not why. Finally, he looked at Hannibal and spoke very clear - precise- English.

"It is good you followed Lonnie, Troy has many tongues. He is with Decker right now cussing out whoever it is that warned the A-team. We have all heard the rantings - and the accusations, but…" He held up his hand as Hannibal -out of habit - went to defend himself and his men. "…we did not all believe them. There is a part of this island I know I can convince to aid in hiding you until we can get you off the island, only…" He scanned the people in the room with his eyes. "… you will - in name only - need to be married to the girls for them to do it."

"Why?" Face was the first one to ask.

"Because I know their ways and the history of this cave; as do some of them-they are not like the rest of the mainland. And I'm sure they would see it as not only helping aid innocent men, but also of keeping a couple together. The second being the most important item. But don't worry -as soon as you left you'd be considered divorced - that is as long as you don't make it the real deal. If that happens you'd be stuck." He - nor Lonnie- were surprised when Terra rushed to 'gnab' the one calling himself Face.

"Hey, if I'm going to pay off an old debt by this, might as well at least get a good looking guy on my arm." Terra promptly sat down by the man's side who -at this point- was kicking himself for not following the impression to steer clear of Troy. The other two girls quickly picked Murdock and B.A.

"Looks like you are stuck with me." Hannibal gave his famous grin Lonnie's way - choosing to ignore the word he'd chosen to use.

"Looks like it." With that Loonie stood next to him as Akela conducted a simple wedding ceremony and then had them follow him to his van.


	3. Chapter 3

FAN FICTION A-TEAM

I do NOT own the copyrights to the show A-Team.

My Private Hero

**Authoress' note: **Due to not being able to come across videos of this particular show I am not going to even attempt claiming to this be on any episode: Sorry

**Scene 3**

Decker's face was fiery red and his eyes were shooting darts Troy's way as they stood on an old army surplus building's ground. "You said they'd be on that beach an hour ago!"

"They had been there, you saw their stuff." Troy protested. "I don't know who found out they were coming, but whoever it was had to have gotten there and warned them you were coming."

The sun beat down unmercifully on the two men - and others on the compound. Decker paced the fence line of the place as he demanded Troy think of any place the men could be hiding and asked if there was anyone in particular he could think of that would have warned the men.

"Crandell may have seen them. He's always combing beaches." Troy didn't even stop to consider Lonnie.

"Where would he be now?" Decker's eyes never moved, nor did his mouth - much.

"On the east side of town most likely, he never stays in one place long, but still…he's the one most likely to have seen anything."

The army group followed Troy down the roads winding through the town and out to the beaches. As the men hugged the shoreline they gave descriptions of the men they were looking for to anyone they came across and asked them if they'd seen them. All they got were shaking heads - until they got Crandell.

"I see people go that way." He pointed to a hill off in the distance. Decker thanked the man and rushed his men away.

"Why did you tell them you'd seen the strangers?" Chloe - Crandall's wife -eyes narrowed and one hand flew as the question.

"I didn't say I'd seen the strangers." The man grinned wide. "I said I'd seen people." That made Chloe's eyes loosen up.

"Good, because Troy lies like mad. Anyone he says is bad must be okay." The woman spoke firmly.

"I know. Which is why I send them wrong way." That made both of them laugh even harder.

"Someone should go warn Akela. He is sure to aid the men if they cross paths." Chloe did not have to suggestions on who as the old man hurried to do it himself.

.


	4. Chapter 4

FAN FICTION A-TEAM

I do NOT own the copyrights to the show A-Team.

My Private Hero

**Authoress' note: **Due to not being able to come across videos of this particular show I am not going to even attempt claiming to this be on any episode: Sorry

**Scene 4**

Waves covered the sound as Hannibal, his men, and their unasked for brides hurried down the opposite side of the hill holding the cave they'd been hiding in. Akela was leading them to boats that would take them across a large stream which separated 'those' people from more modern day society.

"Oh, they have weapons and know how to use them." Akela was talking to the men as he- and the A-team - rowed the boats across the waters. "But…" he looked at Hannibal straight in the eye as he handled his oars. "…they have met Troy -have heard of Decker- and will side with you; especially since you have island wives."

"Was it really necessary? We could just disguise ourselves and get off the island. We've escaped plenty of times." Face grumbled from the other boat. It just wasn't him that questioned what had occurred in the cave.

"For most no, but …" He looked at Lonnie -a fact not missed by Hannibal. "…while I understand why my niece's friend took you there it…" The man paused trying to figure out how to explain something in a few minutes that really needed hours to explain. "Let's just say that while our exit out of the back entrance would not be noticed by those looking for you - or paid for so doing- it is very visible to where we are going."

"So?" Hannibal asked alternating between looking at Akela and Lonnie -who sat at his feet.

"It's very ancient cave, Lonnie took you to. One that most no longer blink an eye at, but it is also a place the hidden ones view as a very sacred spot. It was used for many of their religious rites and deaths. Clearly, you are not dead, but would be by the hands of a the ones seeing you exist."

"What makes you think we couldn't escape." Face spoke dryly.

"No one…" His eyes turned to slits. "…gets out of that place alive if they have appeared simply to be trespassing." The man then asked them a question when he say Face give Lonnie a suspicious look. "You do understand why my nieces friend took you there, don't you? And why she didn't say anything about what I would probably require."

"To save our skins from Decker. And our lives from the superstitious natives." Face openly acknowledged it wasn't Lonnie he was upset at. "Still kicking myself over Troy."

"He fools a lot of people. So, this time…you do the hiding and we'll do the wandering around." Akela then advised them to count their blessings they'd been warned about Decker heading towards the place he'd originally place he'd intended to hide them.

A lone figure dressed in century old clothing stood on the shoreline and welcomed the group. "Lonnie…" the man looked her - and then Hannibal - over. "…I'd hoped to see you wed to one of our own, but …" he then looked at Hannibal, "… I see she chose well." Hannibal didn't ask how he could sum his character up that quickly, but kept his mouth shut as they all followed the native into the jungle while four of his own men took Akela back to the other side.

It was a good thing they'd dove for cover and the other men had taken over for - while Decker missed the cave- he and other nemisis' of the A-team rounded a corner of the hill. If they'd hoped to see anything that would lead them to the men wanted by the army all they saw were five natives fishing.


	5. Chapter 5

FAN FICTION A-TEAM

I do NOT own the copyrights to the show A-Team.

My Private Hero

**Authoress' note: **Due to not being able to come across videos of this particular show I am not going to even attempt claiming to this be on any episode: Sorry

**Scene 5**

"Hello!" Decker hollered as he faced the men tossing their nets into the ocean. Akela told the one boat to keep doing what they were at and he'd go take care of the army fellow.

"How can I help you?" Akela's face showed nothing of what he actually knew.

"We're looking for four men." Decker went on to tell why and what they looked like. "We were told they'd been to that mountain." When the army personnel pointed in the opposite direction the native wondered who -besides- himself and Lonnie -were helping the four to stay out of the clutches of this man.

"About an hour ago, I see men up there." Akela pointed towards the hills below the caves. "But -as you can see- I'm fishing therefore I have no idea where they are now." It was no lie -he'd purposely not asked where the men and the gals were being led to so he wouldn't be lying if asked their whereabouts.

"Thanks." Decker headed into the hills with Troy as Akela turned his boat and rejoined his relatives in waiting to see if there would be any fish to haul in.

00000

"Can we really afford to not help the army find the men?" Lei asked her husband -Akela- as he stood inside their hut.

"How can we? Remember one of 'those' men is now married to your favorite niece." The man conveniently left off the fact of who had performed the wedding ceremony in 'that' cave.

"I know." Her mouth turned downward. "I'd still like to know how she got involved with him."

"Life?" He could tell she didn't like his answer, but he also knew her very well. As long as Terra was married to the one called Face she'd keep her mouth shut, but once that tie was broken she'd blab like crazy - another reason he'd insisted on the men marrying the girls for the time being.

"I have some business to take care of." He laid his hands on her shoulder when she asked where it was at. "Do you really want to know?" lifting an eyebrow as he did so.

"No." And she didn't. The less she knew the better - a fact they both knew.

OOOO

Kenneth - a man of considerable size and who's mother came from across the sea- sat in the middle of the hut talking to Hannibal and the rest as Decker was combing the hills Akela had sent him. The topic -of course- was where to hide them.

"I'm sure Decker will come here as soon as he is told about our people." Kenneth had instantly taken Hannibal's side when he found out that Troy was on the side of the foreigner to their lands. "But even he is scared of one particular area. Unfortunately, it's not near the sea so we can not get you off quite yet." He grinned and said that should not be a problem for you seeing as how you have wed such beautiful island girls."

_If only he knew_ was all Lonnie could think, but kept her mouth shut tight as the two continued to plan on where the group would stay. Just then there was some commotion outside and Kenneth was shocked to see Decker coming their way already.

"Quick, into the shed I just sold to - and filled for Akela; he need a new supply shed." No one argued.

Huge over-sized barrels were hidden behind and Hannibal drew Lonnie close as neither wanted to be seen through any cracks that might be in existence. Face found a huge coffin like box and whispered an 'amen it's big enough' as he and Terra hid in int. BA and the rest secured their spots just seconds before they could hear Kenneth standing his ground against any searches.

"As far as we are concerned you have no jurisdiction over us. We stay away from the mainland and they stay away from us. There is no reason for us to allow ourselves to be searched." Kenneth's voice was hard.

"I'm from the US Government. I have every right to search." Decker was appalled when he found himself - and his men- surrounded by men heavily armed.

"We do not recognize that government, but …for the sake of peace you may scour the town, but _not_ our political buildings, adjusted outside buildings, or sacred grounds. You enter those and you die with no regrets on our part." Kenneth only set his jaw in stone as the man grumbled but figured he wasn't in a position to argue -just wish he'd been warned about their firearms. With that that Decker left the room and his men followed.


	6. Chapter 6

FAN FICTION A-TEAM

I do NOT own the copyrights to the show A-Team.

My Private Hero

**Authoress' note: **Due to not being able to come across videos of this particular show I am not going to even attempt claiming to this be on any episode: Sorry

**Scene 6**

"This is sacred ground?" Face was stunned and his wide-eyes proved it; along with that of the rest of the men as they looked around a cave that looked more like a miniature apartment than anything else.

The cave held beds separated by petitions, a counter held pots, pans, and other cooking utensils, and there was even an old couch up against one of the walls. The question in the men's eyes still echoed Face's vocal ones only Lonnie's was laughing. The cave, the question and Lonnie's laughing did not match up.

"What's so funny about sacred ground?" Hannibal asked with his hands on his hips.

"Nothing." Lonnie walked over to him and laid her hands on his chest without thinking. Her eyes twinkling all the time. "But only Troy, Decker, and his men will be stupid enough to think this place is sacred ground."

"What about the graves outside?" Murdock asked his eyes twitching and his hands fumbled in his pocket.

"Those? Trust me, they weren't there yesterday when Akela sent word we'd be on our way." Hannibal easily caught the joke -and the others quickly followed in deducing it themselves.

"So…" Hannibal laid his hands over hers - an action that sent jolts through Lonnie as she realized where she'd laid her hands. "…tell me why - since we don't know these people - are they willing to go to such lengths to protect us from Decker; besides our marriages to your girls?" There had to be more.

"They know Akela. He's proven to be man of his word. If he says something is so, it is so." Lonnie found herself looking at Hannibal and her eyes turned cold as she spoke the next name. "Troy, however, is as crooked as my grandfather's crippled leg. They made the mistake of helping him out ….once. It almost cost them their privacy. So, who would _you_ to choose to side with? Akela or Troy?" Her eye lost it's coldness and Hannibal once again felt the warm rush over his skin.

"Akela." His men nodded as did the other girls.

"We have to go for now." Lonnie slid her hands out from under the colonel's hands. "You all stay here."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Hannibal lifted his hand and gently laid it on her shoulder as his finger moved slightly against it's blade.

"Terra's uncle will soon be here, he will have ideas I'm sure, but if I - and my friends -don't leave now Troy will begin to suspect something." It was understandable and yet the colonel found an empty space growing inside himself as he watched the girls leave.

"Colonel, what do we do until Akela shows up?" Murdock spoke - when the leader did not answer, or turn, the man repeated his question - with more emphasis than before.

"Keep an eye out, but for now we do not move. It sounds like this Terra's uncle is well-trusted therefore we can't afford not to listen to these natives." None of them liked sitting still, but all saw that to do otherwise would be sheer stupidity.


	7. Chapter 7

FAN FICTION A-TEAM

I do NOT own the copyrights to the show A-Team.

My Private Hero

**Authoress' note: **Due to only being able to come across music videos of this particular show I am not going to even attempt claiming to this be on any episode: Sorry

**Scene 7**

Lights shown around the edges of the beach - and it's land - as Lonnie helped serve food to the diner's guests. The ones inside were being served by Terra and Kaylee while Susan and Lonnie served the visitors outside. It was pork, chicken or beef served with a potato dish along side a salad most people ordered. There were a few whose plates held shrimp, or lobster, but not many. The lights softly glowed with the moon's shadow lighting up the beach where the lights did not extend as Lonnie thought of the past couple of nights she'd stolen away for a couple of hours.

"_Don't worry, Terra's uncle will get you and your men away. He's very good at knowing who's telling the truth and how to help them out." Lonnie sat on a rock outside the cave talking to Hannibal._

"_Won't someone notice you're gone from the restaurant?" Hannibal asked as she pulled out a brush and began taking care of her hair that had gotten messed up by an earlier wind._

"_I always leave early in the middle of the week. My schedule's been like that for a few months now. It's not likely anyone is going to think it odd." Lonnie hit a snag in the back and asked Hannibal if he could get it out._

"_Sure, just hope I don't make you bald in the process." Hannibal asked her about her family as he brushed her hair._

"_Just me and my foster brother, Troy. Mom about died with me and Dad figured he could get a son an alternate way rather than to chance Mom's health." The two then exchanged childhood stories, likes -and dislikes- and the whole A-team history._

"_I'd best get back to my men and you to the diner." Hannibal stood up intending to leave but Lonnie wrapping her arms around him instead. "Lonnie…" He hesitated long enough for her to whisper she just wanted a kiss._

"_Just want to be able to say I was at least kissed my husband before he left. Nothing wrong with that, is there?" She kept her hands in place._

_Hannibal told himself to argue. He didn't even know her true age, the marriage may be valid -but probably only on the island itself- they'd be leaving soon, and last -but not least -he definitely was far older than she. As much as he told himself that he found himself lowering his head and taking his time before letting her go and watching her hurry back down the path towards work._

"Lonnie." Terra -who had just switched places with Susan pulled her aside. "Where were you last night?

"Wandering around like normal." She wasn't about to tell her of the advances she'd made on Hannibal, of his positive reaction. "Why?"

"Troy's began asking questions in regards to us not coming home on time and Akela's own extra time away from home." Terra kept her voice low as she continued working along side her friend. Anyone watching just figured it was concerning orders as the girls did indeed look to be correcting such mistakes.

"I'll go home on time and see what's up. Besides, I'm not feeling all that well anyway." Lonnie took her time in getting to the house as she really was beginning to have aches and pains. As much as she wanted just to lay down when she stepped inside she knew it wasn't going to be the case - Troy was sitting on a chair looking at her with questioning eyes and the man everyone called Decker was on the couch with a very stern look on his face.

"How about joining us?" Decker spoke from where he sat.

"Sure…" Lonnie stopped speaking as she dove for the bathroom -both men heard her begin throwing up.


	8. Chapter 8

FAN FICTION A-TEAM

I do NOT own the copyrights to the show A-Team.

My Private Hero

**Authoress' note: **Due to only being able to come across music videos of this particular show I am not going to even attempt claiming to this be on any episode: Sorry

**Scene 8**

"Sorry…" Lonnie alternated speaking Troy - as he stood in the doorway - and having a not so friendly conversation with the toilet. "…I should have ate another plate besides the shrimp I think."

"You ate the shrimp?" Troy rolled his eyes. "Haven't you learned not to touch Manna's cooking?"

"Most of the time I don't, but that shrimp looked so good. And - besides- I watched her cooking it. I thought for sure she'd done it right this time." Lonnie finally stopped throwing up and leaned against the wall. "So, what did you and that fellow want?"

"That fellow is named Decker and he's looking for the A-team." Troy's eyes narrowed considerably.

"What's that got to do with me?" Lonnie drew on every acting skill she'd ever learned and hoped her nonchalant tone would convince Troy she knew nothing.

"Come out to the couch and we'll tell you." Sympathy was not Troy's strong suite Lonnie decided and managed to stand up without throwing up though she still felt as if it were a possibility - a fact she warned both of once she was curled up on the loveseat.

"Your brother says you have spending an excessive amount of time away from home." Decker leaned forward as if he was trying to intimidate her.

"I always do ,what's so wrong with that?" Lonnie puzzled look appeared to be genuine, but Decker pointed out the fact that four men were on the loose and someone was hiding them. Her hours away from home, the fact she'd quickly hung up the phone more than once when Troy walked in, and other items were pointed out by the man.

"I've decided Troy very well may be right and you know more than what you are saying." Decker watched for any sign the girl was hiding something, but none came.

"First…." Her voice spoke to Decker but narrowed towards Troy, "… I have _always_ spent evening hours away from home and work -just ask anybody on this island - it's no secret. Second, yes, I have heard about four men on the loose -how can I not with Troy as a brother and , yes , I have seen the same sightings as Crandell, but I didn't think it was necessary to say anything because his are the same as mine." Praise be, she _had_ been in the store not long after Crandell had came back in. The story she now told he'd suggested she use if every questioned. "And as far as the phone goes…" She looked at Decker with a look that said 'get real', "… would _you_ - if you were female - discuss , how should I say this….uh… boyfriend problems and monthly issues you and your friends were having in front of _your _brother?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't." Decker scowled and said he'd have appreciated being told about her sightings in spite of Crandall's own. "You may have noticed he didn't." He prodded her to remember more. Unfortunately, the only things she told him matched those of the old man's.

"There is one….nah, it probably doesn't mean a thing." Lonnie knew she had to say something to get the suspicion off herself, but knew it also had to be something to give Hannibal time to get to the spot Akela had just arranged for them to leave from in a couple of days.

"What is it?" Decker would take any information -as little as it was- that may lead to the arrest of the four wanted men.

"Well, the other evening when I took my normal time off I wondered off into the hills behind Troy's old home - that was partially true; she had wondered hills. "Anyhow I saw a campground in use that hadn't been touched in years, but…" She shrugged her shoulders. "…it's probably nothing, they probably just opened back up the area to tourists and I didn't know it." That got both men out the door faster than she could blink her eyes.

It also got her one the phone to Akela.


	9. Chapter 9

FAN FICTION A-TEAM

I do NOT own the copyrights to the show A-Team.

My Private Hero

**Authoress' note: **Due to only being able to come across music videos of this particular show I am not going to even attempt claiming to this be on any episode: Sorry

**Scene 9**

"Akela, told me to move you to a different cave." Lonnie was standing by Hannibal and his men. "He says Decker will be to this one in about two hours. He says someone told him this was an animal burial ground, not human." She suspected it had been someone paid by Troy - as he did not care about sacred ground - and said a

"Lead the way." Hannibal grabbed his things as did the other men.

The road she lead them on was narrow. There was no two-by-two walking and the men counted it blessing Lonnie was the one showing them where to go especially since the road practically up and disappeared. The narrow path had led them to a heavily populated area of nothing but brush.

"Here…" Lonnie lifted some branches exposing a hole in the side of a mountain. "You'll have to walk hunched for about ten feet, but then the ceiling rises." All the men -except Hannibal went in. "Do you need something?" The lady asked as she watched Hannibal considered setting his things down.

"No." With that he entered the cave.

The cave actually many different compartments. Most were barely big enough to stand up in, but Lonnie led them to one that actually had some breathing space. It was Hannibal that asked her how she knew so much about the place. "I thought you grew up across the river." He lifted an eyebrow.

"I did, but like I told Decker, I'm famous for wandering." She then told them Akela would be the one coming to get them and get them to boats that would take the off the island. She also informed Hannibal if he'd follow her she show him to a compartment holding items he might find useful. The other men set to putting their belongings in quarters they chose as Hannibal then followed Lonnie by himself down another narrow passage to another open area.

"I think Akela put enough stuff in this compartment for you to replenish your supplies." Lonnie clasped her hand in his and turned her eyes toward his. His own kept a steady gaze when she drew closer.

"Lonnie…" Hannibal found himself practically holding his breath. "…we're leaving soon."

"I know." She whispered as her hand let go of his and slid it up his chest. "I know." Her voice lowered as Hannibal felt her other go around his neck.

"I'm old enough to be your father." Hannibal let out a soft groan. "You'd be lucky to see me again once I leave. Decker's not going to just give up."

"Tell me something I am not already aware of." Lonnie trailed kisses along his cheekbone.

"Lonnie, we really shouldn't." Hannibal's throat constricted as her hands slid back down and felt her breath on the skin exposed by his open shirt.

"Why not? We're married." Lonnie paused and looked at him with eyes that made all Hannibal's senses fly out the window as he found himself laying her down and concentrating on nothing but make her his.

OOOOO

"I don't know what you want me to tell you." Akela stood behind the counter looking at Troy and Decker -who had just come back from scouring the hills Lonnie had led them too. "I told you what I know."

"You have been seen going across the river an awful lot lately." Decker's scowl would have easily scared off lesser men.

"I've worked hard to get my business up and going. Do you expect me to just sit back because Troy here says so?" Akela was no dummy about the way he was now being watched - which is why; when he'd noticed Lonnie no longer being under surveillance he'd had her be the one to move the men.

"If we find that you've been aiding and abetting the A-team it will be prison time." Decker threatened but was only given shrugged shoulders and a 'Duh, why do you think I'm here at my brother's store right now?' type of look.


	10. Chapter 10

FAN FICTION A-TEAM

I do NOT own the copyrights to the show A-Team.

My Private Hero

**Authoress' note: **Due to only being able to come across music videos of this particular show I am not going to even attempt claiming to this be on any episode: Sorry

**Scene 10**

"Lonnie…" Hannibal gathered her in his arms as he pulled the covers from where they'd slipped. "…how am I going to find you once I'm gone?" For the first time in years the man had a hole in his heart he thought might not ever be filled again.

"Akela will always know where I am. If we're blessed you'll be able to sneak in a few visits here and there." She then intertwined her legs with his and begged him to lock the door to the outside world once more.

While Hannibal was occupied with Lonnie the other girls were having a blast as they went boating. "It's a good thing we've never been suspected like Lonnie or we'd not be able to get these boats to where they need to be." Terry spoke as they rowed away from the island.

"Lonnie wouldn't have either - if her trips away from home hadn't stretched into hours." Terra complained.

"Ya, but we all know who's got her all tied up in knots." Susan pointed out the obvious and the other girls only sighed and said they hoped she was wrong about the couple making it the real deal.

Lonnie had seen the boats coming, seen Akela risking being watched and knew she had to hurry and get the men down to the shore few visited. So, helping the men to grab their stuff, she raced to the shoreline just in time to have Akela rushing the men into the boats highly agitated.

"I think Troy's figured us out. " Akela told Hannibal to take his boat -it was newer and faster than any of the other boats. "But tie the girls up and knock me out before you do." No one had to ask why.

"Lonnie…" Hannibal's eye filled with a pain he hadn't felt in years.

"Go…I'll leave a trail, I promise. Now get out." She urged him as he tied her and the other girls up. She then watched BA knock Akela out before rushing into the boat and into sea.

"Think Decker will buy our story. And think the A-team will get to the other part of the island before Decker finds them." Terra only quit speaking for about ten minutes when Decker, Troy and the others came barreling round the corner.

"What …." Troy hopped out of the truck and ran to the girls. "…in the blazes happened?" He looked straight at Lonnie and then over at Akela who was just coming to.

"We came here to meet Akela, thought it would be great to have a picnic - and go riding in his new boat - after having to deal with so much stress only…" She didn't finish as Akela spoke as he sat up touching the back of his head.

"The A-team was here demanding my boat. When I wouldn't give it to them they knocked me out and -from the looks of it- tied the girls up." He then asked if anyone had an aspirin has he had a splitting headache.

It took quite a bit of good acting, but Decker bought the story and left empty-handed with Troy in tow. Terra, Terry and Susan watched them go and then laughed and went away to their own homes with the attitude it had been a fun game while it lasted, but now they had their own lives to get back to.

"Lonnie?" Akela frowned at her as her eyes now glued themselves onto the ocean. "Did you and Hannibal…" He trailed off the sentence as her eyes turned to him with the answer yes yelling loud.

"But I was supposed to tell you that? He's innocent and we both know it. He couldn't have stayed here - not with Decker crawling all over the island." Her chin lifted in defiance.

"Oh, Lonnie… dear…I hope a child was not conceived." His own heart went out to her.

"And if one was?" Every instinct told her that was exactly had happened.

"Then you'd best leave the island…away from your brother." Akela then left Lonnie alone on the beach.

**Closing Scene**

Lonnie stood on the porch of the bungalow and heard the screen door open -it was Hannibal. He picked up the notebook and glanced at what she'd written. His eyes softened when he read the title My Private Hero.

"Some hero." He chuckled as he then stood next to her holding a cigar. "I marry you, get you carrying my child and split off without a second glance back. Seems to me that should be your title -along with Akela's- you two were the main forces in saving our hides."

"You had no choice in leaving. And…" She grinned at him.. "We both were guilty."

"Of what?" Hannibal feigned innocence.

"Of seduction." His light touches and tones towards her alone qualified as such.

"That we are." He stood next to her holdin her around her waist. They then talked of Akela helping her to find a place away from the island and of recognizing Hannibal's facial features -and coded talk- a few years later in which lead to Hannibal's reconnection to Lonnie.

"If he hadn't dug so hard to find information which cleared our names I wouldn't be here now with you. Though I still don't see how I am your private hero. How did I save you?" Hannibal honestly couldn't figure out just how the title fit him.

Lonnie simply grinned. "You saved me from having to stay on that island with Troy around me for one. You gave me Hannah, Johann and Crystal for another. And I could go on and on." She spent the rest of the night with her own private hero by her side.


End file.
